Til the Curse is Broken
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: What happens when Tsukishima helps Hinata out after she cuts her foot. He expected a 'Thank You', but what he didn't expect was to be cursed. Nor did he expect to move in with her. TsukkiHina 11xFEM!10
1. Chapter 1

**Yo its me again, yes another FEMALE HINATA story for you lovely readers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: FEMALE HINATA, AU, cursing, etc...**

"Talking"

_"Another language"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Hinata huffed as yet again her classmates laughed at her, reason is because of her job. She works in a maid café, she needs to work in order to bring food to the house. Her younger sister just got out of school and she needs to go pick her up then take her to her babysitter since she has the afternoon shift. Grumbling she pushed her way through the crowd and into the street, there she went into a small jog.

Once getting there she stopped and turned to look for her sister, seeing her speaking with someone with black hair she smiled and walked up to them.

"Natsu." Hinata said. Her sister turned and smiled.

"Nee-chan!" Natsu said as she hugged her sister. "I made a new friend!"

"So I see." Hinata said as she patted her head. Turning her head she smiled at the black-haired kid. "Hello my name is Hinata Shouyou you can call me Shou-chan."

"H-Hello Shou-chan my name is Kenma." The small boy said as he looked down at the ground afraid to look Hinata in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you, Kenma." Hinata said also patting his head. She almost squealed about how cute he was. "So, Kenma who's coming to pick you up?"

Kenma tilted his head a little but his eyes have not moved. "My brother."

"Ah. Would you like for us to wait with you so you won't be lonely?"

"Please." Kenma said as he finally looked up, they were the only ones left. Hinata froze, never in her life had she ever seen cat shape eyes, she could not hold back anymore.

"You are so cute!" She said as she cuddled him, rubbing her cheek against his. Kenma blushed at the contact, he never talked to any females Natsu was the first now Shou-chan.

A red car stopped in front of them and the three looked over to see it honk at them.

"What?" Hinata said, she was ready to protect the kids in any moment.

"Ah! That's my brother." Kenma said as he went around the Hinata's to run to the car, turning he waved at the sisters. "Bye Natsu, Shou-chan! See you tomorrow."

Hinata waved while Natsu jumped up and down waving and smiling.

"Natsu, we need to go." Hinata said as she took her sister's hand in hers and began to walk to her friends.

"Nee-chan why can't I go to Dai-nii and Kou-nii." Natsu said as she looked down at the ground pouting.

"Because they are grown ups and they, well you know, want to do grown up stuff." Hinata said as she did not know what else to say.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Natsu said as she looked up, curiosity taking the better of her.

"U-Um..." Hinata bit her lip before avoiding the question. "Look Natsu we're here!"

Natsu looked ahead and saw the familiar house, squealing she ran ahead and knocked on the door waiting for someone to come out. They waited for a couple of minutes before someone opened the door.

"Hello-" Then the person was tackled to the ground by the waist. "GAH!"

Natsu giggled as she hugged him tighter.

"Natsu." Hinata said in a warning tone. Natsu quickly got up and mumbled a sorry.

"Yuu! Are you okay? I heard you scream." Came another voice then a way tall figure appeared. "Natsu, Hinata I was getting worried. You said that you will be here 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry we were held up by traffic." Hinata said. "By the way Nishinoya is on the ground."

"Eh?" Looking down his brown eyes widen before he went to pick his boyfriend up. "How many times do I have to tell you that the ground is to cold for you to sleep on."

"Hello Asahi-nii." Natsu said.

"Hello, why don't the two of you come in." Asahi said.

"I would love to but I have to leave for work now." Hinata said, seeing him nod she bend down and kissed her sister's head. "Be good for Nishinoya and Asahi, ok."

"'Kay." Natsu said watching as her sister left.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Little Mermaid!"

"Haha, you know where the movies are at."

"Yay!"

Hinata got a bus to take her to her part-time job, once close enough she got off and walked the rest of the way. Stopping in front of a store that said 'Foothill Store' on the front. It maybe small but it was very popular among the teens and adults.

"I'm here." She yelled as she walked to the back part where employees can only enter.

"About time hurry up I got some new products that need to be put on the shelf's." Her boss said as she grabbed an apron and put it on.

"Coming." She was walking to where her boss is at when she was blocked by a tall figure. Crap, she forgot.

"Move chibi." Said the monotone voice. Hinata looked up and saw that it was non other than the person who irritates her, more than Kageyama.

"Tsukishima, be nice. Hinata get over here and help him I need to head back to the cashier."

"Fine Ukai." Hinata said as she went to the back grabbed a couple of light boxes and took them to the aisle and started to put them up. She forgot today was the day that she and Tsukishima work together. They work on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while Kageyama and Yamaguchi work on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. The shop is closed on Sundays.

She started with the top and worked her way to the top only to reach the height problem.

"Damnit." She said, someone broke the ladder she uses so she an't use that for a while. Ukai said he was going to buy a new one but she wasn't sure when. "Reach!"

She was straining her leg muscles by now, but she was not going to stop since she was so close to the top. Just when she was about to pull a muscle when a pale hand come into. The hand grabbed the product and put it on the shelf for her, Hinata turned to see who it was only to stare into brown orbs and glasses.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata said.

"Hn." He replied before stepping back and grabbing more products. "Hold these while I put them up."

"'Kay." Hinata said as she did what she was told to do. She didn't complain because Tsukishima was tall and she wan't although she is ticked off. When she ran out of products she would reach down into the box and get some more until there was no more left.

"Done." They both said.

"Nice going now the two of you go get busy." Ukai said as he went into the back to keep signing papers. Tsukishima and Hinata went to the cash register and took place, since it was a Monday not a lot of people will come here. Once a customer came into view they both got ready, Hinata was the one scanning it while Tsukishima is bagging it.

Since it was only them they don't need the extra one.

"Did you find everything, sir." Hinata said as she scanned the items and punched in the numbers.

"Yes I did." He said. Hinata looked up and saw red hair and green eyes, smirking.

"Would that be all?" She asked.

"Well, I could get your number to go?" He answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched, clearing her throat she smiled, a twitchy one, and asked, "Will that be all?"

"Tch I didn't even want your number." He said as he paid and left the store with an ignorant look on his face.

Hinata's smile fell and she sighed. Looking at the clock it was almost time to close the shop.

She put her elbows on the table and crossed her arms, Tsukishima had his back on the table and looked around in boredom. She then looked outside in hope of something good happening to distract them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled an angry female voice. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO. JUST SIT THERE WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

"SO WHAT YOU NEVER EVEN HAD SEX WITH ME! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO WITH YOU!"

Hinata and Tsukishima looked at each other and went out to deal with it, since they were in front of the store no on entered.

"THE REASON IS BECAUSE I WAS RESPECTING YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

"Um excuse me I will have to ask you two to leave and argue somewhere else." Hinata said.

The woman turned her angry blue eyes to her and with a snarl she answered back.

"So, leave us alone little girl." She said going back to yelling at her 'boyfriend' again.

"Little?" Hinata repeated. She then looked at the man and saw that he was the one from before, the one who asked for her number. "Oh, its you."

"The girl who-" He was then stopped as the woman looked back at me and waled up to me.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled then slapped Hinata across the face leaving scratch marks. Hinata froze, before her light brown eyes turned into a dark chocolate. The woman dropped her bag and went to hit her once more only to be thrown to the floor.

The woman was shocked, never in her life had she ever been hit! Getting up she took off her shoes an threw them at the ginger only to horribly miss her by inches, maybe feet. Hinata also got ready but before she could even touch her again Tsukishima reacted, grabbing her into an arm lock. The other male did the same grabbing his girlfriend by the waist.

"HONEY CALM DOWN!" He said.

"HELL NO THE STUPID BITCH HIT ME. NO ONE EVER HITS MY FACE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."

Hinata also was struggling to get out, _'Damn Tsukishima has strong arms. Does he work out or something?'_

"We will be leaving." He said as he dragged his girl away, they didn't get far before the woman called her a two face slut and a whore. Hinata lost it, since she could not get out she did the one thing she was good at.

Making sure to take her shoe off, but not all the way she swung her leg and was satisfied as her shoe hit the womans face, then she did the same with her other shoe and grinned as she saw the woman bleed through her nose and the cut from the shoe.

"YOU CAN KEEP THE SHOE AS A DAMN REMINDER THAT YOUR ASS WAS BEAT BY A TEEN YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Hinata yelled.

"WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN BRAT!"

"YEA COME BACK WHEN YOU STOP USING PLASTIC SURGERY AND FOUNDATION TWO FACE WHORE!" Hinata said as she wiggled even more, Tsukishima moved his arms to her waist then swung her over his shoulder and apologized to the people before entering the shop.

To their luck Ukai left and said to close the store early.

"I'll close up." Tsukishima said as he went to the back to check if everything was good. Hinata did the same, looking around the shop only to find nothing wrong. Nodding she went to walk out before stopping she was shoeless... That was her only pair too.

"Come on I want to go home now." Tsukishima said as he waited for her.

"U-Um, w-well..." Hinata looked down at her feet then away and bit her lip.

Tsukishima stopped then it clicked, she kicked her shoes off and it hit the girl who also took her two shoes.

"Well, bye." Tsukishima said as he pulled her out and locked the door then turned to leave her alone.

"Fine, not that I even wanted your help." Hinata mumbled and walked her way to the bus stop, only getting as far as the corner before a sharp object stabbed her foot. Yelping in pain she looked down to see a passed out man with a broken bottle next to him. Looking around for any blood on the man she saw none and continued to limp her way to a safe area where she took the glass out.

"Here." Then an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. Tsukishima held her with no problem and took the rest of the glass out. Then the both of them heard a whisper coming from one of the many alleyways, or so they thought. The man on the floor looked up at the two and whispered in a foreign language words that sounded like a curse.

Tsukishima's brown eyes widen as he recognized the language, it was italian.

_"-legati insieme fino a quando si innamorano."_

Then he felt a sharp pain on his right wrist, an orange kind of electricity was seen wrapping his wrist burning him. Turning he saw the same thing happening to Hinata, only hers was a yellwish kind of color same wrist. Tsukishima turned to yell at the man only to see a black mist wrap around him, smirking at the two of them, he then disappeared into the darkness. He felt Hinata fall to the ground unconscious, he fought to keep his eyes open only to give in in the end. Falling next to her he slept.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I did and if I should continue to write the second chapter.**

******Translation"  
**legati insieme fino a quando si innamorano

tied together until they fall in love.

**Google Translate, don't know if its right. You are free to correct me if I am right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: FEMALE HINATA, AU, cursing, etc...**

**I wrote this chapter all today just for you, my readers.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

_Lotus Sword: **I thank you for reviewing, yes I do try my best to make this funny.**_

_Cheshishishire: **Thank you for reviewing and it will continue until I can no long write or until I have writers block, or until the story is complete.**_

"Talking"

_"Another language"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Tsukishima woke up first, only to see the ginger haired girl passed out next to him. Getting up he looked around to try to find the man, only to see the street all empty. He stretched his legs then decided to either pick her up or call the king to pick her up.

_'If I don't pick her up then I know Suga and Daichi will never let me hear the end of it.' _Tsukishima thought. He bent down to pick her up, surprisingly gently, and stared to walk to the direction of her house. Ignoring the stares from the people who were still out in the dark of the night. After crossing and crossing streets, lights and turning corners he found her house.

About to open the door, he was surprised to find someone else opening it. Glancing up he was met with two of his senpai's.

"Shou-chan thank goodness that you are finally back-" The older teen was surprised to not only see the ginger but Tsukishima as well. "Tsukishima? What happened? Is Shou-chan alright?"

"Senpai what are you doing here?" Tsukishima said as he raised an eyebrow.

"We were looking after Natsu here when Shou-chan didn't come back. She was supposed to pick her up four hours ago." Nishinoya said as he let the two enter.

"Yuu, I heard someone at the door- OH MY GOD IS HINATA ALRIGHT!" Asahi yelled, his face turned to one of horror as he saw the knocked out Hinata in the blonds arms. "DO WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Azu, instead of standing there and freaking out why don't you put her on her bed so she can sleep." Nishinoya said. Seeing his boyfriend nodding and taking the ginger girl in her arms he left to her room.

"Well then if that's all than I shall take my leave." He bowed and turned, only getting as far as the front porch before he was shocked and pulled back into the room.

In the bedroom Asahi shriek as Hinata was pulled from his arms and was knocked into the wall. Tsukishima groaned and went to rub his back when he saw an orange glow on his right wrist. Looking down he saw a full sun there, almost like a tattoo. Asahi, who went to check on the ginger girl, only to see her stiring awake, stared at her wrist, a yellow glow on it and then a half crescent moon there. Hinata then kept sleeping, not waking up at all.

Tsukishima then saw the glow die down until all was left was the sun, in a light brown color now, staring at him. Getting up he ran to Asahi and Hinata, taking her wrist he saw a half crescent moon there. Also in a light brown color.

"What's going on?" Asahi said, looking at the blond in suspicion.

Tsukishima looked up to see three pair of eyes on him, Natsu coming in to see that her big sis is finally home. Signing he decided to tell them. Natsu let them in her room and when Asahi laid her on her bed the small girl jumped on the bed and cuddled next to her falling asleep fast. Tsukishima did the calculations in his head, trying to remember how far he can be from her without getting pulled back.

"15 ft." He mumbled to himself.

"Explain." Asahi said, a dark look on his face. Nishinoya then slammed his hands down and looked at the two taller teens.

"We should call the others so they know whats going on too!" He said.

Asahi and Tsukishima looked at him, not in the 'are-you-serious' look but in the, 'oh-my-god-you-do-have-a-brain' one. Nishinoya, who did not notice, went to the hall and started to call the others to tell them that they had a 'emergency meeting'. Everyone, specially Suga, drove, ran, or had someone take them to the ginger's house.

Everyone came in, some in pj's while others looked like hey were in the middle of their shower.

"What's wrong!"

"Is Hinata alright?"

"Where is that idiot?"

"Tsukki how did you get here so fast?"

"Hurry up and explain already. Some people would like to watch their soap operas!"

Eight pair of heads turned to look at Tanaka.

"I-I mean some would like to watch awesome zombie movies." Tanaka said after a long silence.

"Anyways." Daichi said as he took over the conversation. "Why have you called us here."

"Because Tsukishima has something to say." Nishinoya said. "I just thought it would be a good idea to include all of you."

"Very well."

Tsukishima flinched as he had everyone's attention. Clearing his throat he began to tell them the story. Telling them all about how it began when they got out from work, to the fighting couple. Then he twitched when he got to the part about the man and his 'strange' language all they way until they blacked out. When he was finished he looked around to study their faces, only when he stopped to look at Suga's did he pale.

The silver-haired teen looked ready to jump him.

"You. Left. Her. To. Walk. On. Glass." He said in rage. Tsukishima looked away, afraid to look in the eyes of the mother hen. "Tsukishima Kei!"

He sat straighter, looking at the wall behind Suga and did not move afraid that a single false move would end his life. "Yes ma'am."

"Why."

"Because."

It looks like that was the wrong answer, the reason was because Suga through himself over the small table and onto the blond tackling him over the couch.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY GIRL!"

Tsukishima stayed silent as Suga pulled both of his cheeks.

"YOU WILL GO AND APOLOGIZE!" After saying that he got up, pulling the blond up by his ear, and dragged him to ginger's room still by the ear. Tsukishima turned to look at the six other people, hoping one of them will help. Only to be met with no one to count on, Yamaguchi was biting his lip debating on to help and also be yelled at or be a good boy for his angry mama. Tsukishima made eye contact with their 'daddy' only to see him quickly shaking his head and arms up making an 'X'.

_'Cowards.' _He thought.

* * *

**Please leave me a review to see how I did and do not be afraid to point out my mistakes, for english is not my first language.**


End file.
